gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of animals/Gallery
Gallery Alligators and Crocodiles S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png S1e6_dipper_gators.png S1e14 alex clown.png|Crocodiles on the Worrel Apes Short9_mabel_master_of_card_games.png Short9_going_ape.png S2e9_afro_on_a_gorilla.png S2e10_have_a_monkey.png S2e10_look_to_the_door.png S2e10_none_amused.png S2e10_chimp_has_cookies.png File:S2e10_dipper_storming_out.png S2e10_not_for_him.png Badgers S2e9 snadger.png Bears S1e6 bear running from chutzpar.png S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 yellow means go.jpg S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1e14 Bear chews sitbelt.jpg S1e14 look at the bear.jpg S1e14 Gift Shop Entrance with Stan's car.jpg S1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg Beavers S1e1 gravity falls oregon map.jpg S1e2 beavers.png S1e2_beavers_i_love_cavorting.png S1e2 beavers that deserves a hug.png S1e2 beaver with chainsaw.png S1e2 beavers we're still beavers.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 beaver biting boat.png S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1e2 beaver biting mabel.png S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S2e9_matchmaking.png Birds S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png|Owl, finch, and pigeon in "Dipper vs Manliness." Bluebirds Short11 We are now one.png Chickadees S1e8 chickadee.png|Chickadee with orange neck in "Irrational Treasure." Chickens S1e9 pacifica chicken.png S1e14 mcgucket and chickens dance.png Doves S1e4 doves.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e19 gideon and doves.png Ducks :See also: Duck-tective/Gallery Short17 i'm gonna pet you and you.png Short17 escape ramp.png Eagles S1e8_put_up_your_dukes.png S1e11_mini_eagle.png S1e13 put up your dukes you bald fiend!.png Short17 uh UH UHH.png Chris Houghton S1e13 eagle swoop rough.jpg Finches S1e4_the_mystery_shack.png|A finch outside the Mystery Shack in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." Macaws S1e4 macaw landing.png Owls S1e3 haunted garage sale 1.png S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e16 calendar and glasses.png S1e20 Owl Trowel.PNG Short6 what an owl.jpg Short6 cute mabel with owl.jpg Short7 hoot do you love.png Short7 owl sees owl.png Short7 owl meet owl.png Short7 mabel in tree.png Peacocks S2e3_Northwest_extravagance.png S2e3_robert_ryan_cory_01.jpg S2e10 NW garden entrance.png Pelicans S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 mabel pelican joke.png Penguins Short15_dramatic_entrance.png Short15_steve.png Short15_steve_throwing_up_fish.png Short15_thief_slipping.png Short15_punny.png Short15_WE_can_make_those_jokes.png Short15_the_evidence_didn't_just_fly_off.png Short15_steve_cry.PNG Short15_steve_leaves.png Pigeons S1e11 twins flying pigeons.png Purple Finches S1e20 red robins.jpg Short6 red robin.jpg Vultures S2e9_preparing_to_attack.png S2e9_promo.png S2e9_vulture_attacking.png S2e10_they%27re_with_me.png Woodpeckers S1e1 woodpecker on dipper's head.png S1e6 granny swatting at woodpecker.png S1e8_wedding.png S1e8_woodpecker.png S1e8_woodpecker_on_train.png S1e11 woodpecker.png S1e15 poor Mermando.png S1e20_woodpecker_on_shack.png S2e4 gravity falls library.png Buffalo S1e8 Buffalo exhibit.png S1e9 buffalo.png Cats S1e1 dipper and mabel at home.png S1e1 parents taking away toys.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 susan and cats.png S1e12 kitten video.png Short11 behold humanicaticatures.png Short11 humanicaticatures.png Short11 sometimes you have to suffer for your art.png Short11 here kitty kitty.png Short11 hissing cat.png Short11 AUGH.png Short15 Leniwa Klucha.PNG Short15_i'm_not_your_puppet.png S2e9_mabel_the_love_god.PNG Cows :See also: Octavia/Gallery S1e8 mabel with cow.png Short17 solving mysteries.png Deer S1e2_deer_in_road.png S1e6 deer running from chutzpar.png S1e6_chutzpar_deer.png S1e6 deer by river with dipper.png S1e11_mini_deer_on_dipper.png S1e11_herd_of_mini_deer.png S1e15 continue licking.png S1e16 deer fighting tv.png S1e17 deer.png S1e19_Deer.jpg S1e19_That_is_very_disturbing.jpg S1e20_gnomes_riding_deer.png S1e20_gideon_surrounded.png S1e20 Gideon foot glitch.png Dogs S1e8_northwest_family.png Short10_sighthound_clown.png Short10_pug_clown.png Short10_chihuahua_clown.png Short10_Labrador_clown.png Short11_milking_the_dog.png Short17_space_lizard.png Dolphins S1e15 swimming with mighty dolphins.png Donkeys S1e8 pioneer day.png S1e8 Steve.png S1e8 library.png S1e8 back in town.png S1e8 Pioneer Day Getting Started.jpg Elephants Short11 elephant painting.png Short11 jumbo's masterpeice.png Fish S1e2 fisherman holding large fish.png S1e2 muscular father holding fish.png S1e2 manly dan fish headlock.png S1e15 escape up the falls.PNG Goats :See also: Gompers/Gallery Short17 escape ramp.png Short17 toxic sludge blessing.png Short17 i'm gonna pet you and you.png Horses S1e4 gideon arrives.png S1e4 people let gideon do what he wants.png S1e6 party wagon.png S1e8 covered wagon.png S1e8 trembly falls.png S1e8 Trembly on horse.png S1e8 mabel nacho earrings.png S1e8 Lake ranger.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e9 horseman.PNG S1e13 horse riding a horse.png S2e10 party.PNG Insects S1e7 mabel butterflies.png S1e11_dipper_butterfly.png S1e11_huge_butterfly.png S1e11_huge_caterpiller.png S1e18 mosquito.png S1e18 eats a fly.jpg| S1e18 out house.jpg S1e19 Dragon fly.jpg S1e20 dirty house.jpg S2e2_caterpillar.png S2e2_fireflies_dipper.png Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back beetle.png Game Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back caterpillar from episode 11.png Short8_bees.png Short8 bee closeup.png Lizards S1e7 grenda's iguana.png Lobsters S1e4 Lobster.png S1e4 mabel gideon date.png S1e4 mabel gets a lobster.png S1e4 questioning.png Short5 lobster.jpg Mountain lions S1e11_mountain_lion.png S1e11_mountain_lion_bite.png Opossums S1e1 opossum.png S1e2_possum_stealing_lantern.png S1e2 opossum on scuttlebutt island.png S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e11_car_possum.png Short9 forks and opossum.png Oxen S1e9 pioneers on trail.PNG S1e9 who wants dysentery.PNG Pigs S1e9_pigs.png Rabbits S1e6 rabbits in forest.png S1e20_gnomes_riding_rabbit.png Rats S1e3_rat_with_wax_ear.png S1e16 room view.png Sheep Short17 dodge dodge.png Short17 u better believe i'm gonna pet you.png Short17 never gonna forget petting zoo.png Short17 Petting Zoo.png Snakes S2e9 snadger.png Spiders Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back spider.png Squirrels S1e13 Time cards 3.PNG S1e15 Squirrel burning up.gif S1e20 mabel squirrel head.jpg S1e20_squirrel_bath.jpg S1e20_Jeff_in_bath.png S1e20_We_need_your_help.PNG S1e20_squirrel_in_pants.png S1e20 Its a deal.png Short7 mabel attacked again.png Short7 mabel attacked 3.png Short7 mabel attacked 2.png Short7 mabel attacked.png Short7 together fur-ever.png S2e6_shocked_squirrel.png S2e9_pay_with_a_squirrel.png S2e9_shhh_squirrel.png Tigers S1e4 tiger fist.png S1e4 full tiger image.png Toads S1e19 toad.jpg Short7 toad-ally dating.png Short7 toads.png Turtles S1e1 mabel likes turtles.png Wolves S1e13 doggy.png S1e16 dipper wolf attack.png S1e16 the wolf is on a diet.png Chris Houghton S1e13 wolf howl rough.jpg